The end of all trouble
by JenM
Summary: An alternative ending of Freak Nation. M/L --- not boring


"The end of trouble" 332960073452  
  
Summary:This is my own story about the ending of season two and the series. I hope you'll enjoy it. A think this should be the end of all. This is my first fanfic in english indeed and I hope my english isn't such a mess.  
  
Disclaimer:The characters doesn't own me but James C. and 20th Century FOX.  
  
Pairing: M/L Love/Drama Characters: M,L,? and the others Rating: PG  
  
  
  
The beginning is the hostage in Jam Pony.  
  
Logan jumped up onto the roof of the car. "Max", Logan shouted loud to warn Max and the others who try to escape of their situation. They turn back and start to run for the door of Jam Pony, but one of the snipers gets off a shot. It hits Cece and she goes down.  
  
"Get back", Max scream as loud she could. Logan fires several times at the windows as he jumps off the car. Logan, Mole, and Alec exchange gunfire with the snipers as the group runs inside. "Move, move, move!", Max takes Cece and get back inside. Logan and Joshua closed the door and Max asked if anyone was hurt. "No", a small boy said. Logan take his hand to feel Cece's pulse but she was gone. "Why did they do this? We did everything they wanted.", Joshua ask.  
  
"This is on you. I told you not to trust the cops.", Mole said furious.  
  
"It wasn't the cops. It was White."; Logan turn over to them and said it to Mole. "White is out there?", everyone was surprised of this fact. Max was he first who break the silence:"They screwed this whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation. "Yeah, well, it worked."; Alec said. "What difference does it make who fired? They all want to see us dead!"; Mole screamed.  
  
"Everybody needs to calm down.", Logan said seriously.  
  
"I'm not gonna wait around for them to try again.", Mole grabs Sketchy and put his gun on him.  
  
"What are you doing?", Max asked. "Until we get safe passage, we kill one hostage every hour, starting now."  
  
"Let him go!", Logan's voice became louder.  
  
"I don't take orders from your kind.", Mole was very furious.  
  
"No, but you take orders from me. Now let him go.", Max take his gun and look in his eyes.  
  
"No! We gotta show them we mean business, or we're dead!", Mole doesn't understand what she wanted. "Oh that's a really good idea. Start shooting people, because that's what White wants, and than they'll keep thinking that you're the monster they thought.", Logans voice sounds very sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! You're not one of us!" "No, I'm not. But I'm standing right here with you, aren't I?"  
  
"All right, people, listen up! If we don't stick together, we don't get out of here alive. You understand that?", Max turned over to Mole. "Okay. Okay. But if they come near the building, I start taking them out. Come on, Joshua."  
  
Mole walks to another room and Joshua looks at Max. "Joshua..." But Joshua follows Mole and Max screamed: "Joshua!"  
  
"Thanks, guys. That was close.", Sketchy was so happy but Max only take a bad look at him  
  
After that Logan takes Ceces body and lies him down on a desk in the office.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Max." "No this is all my fault. I let these people loose in the world. But there is no place for us out there. There is no place anywhere." "But you gave them freedom Max. The thing about freedom... it's never free."  
  
In the other room Normal take the order to deliver the baby from Gim and tell Cindy that he knows a lot of things she don't know.  
  
Meanwhile out there Whites guys arrived and take a look at the situation. White gives the Phalanx the instructions and then they going to break in.  
  
Inside Jam Pony Max was a little bit nervous cause she don't know what to do next. "It's me White wants. I'm going out there." Logan turns around to her. "No way" "He wants this thing to end as badly as possible, and I'm not gonna let that happen" "Max, you're not going out there" "I have to." "Max, listen to me. After you left, I translated the new runes on your skin", he showed her the paper he made. "It's a message from Sandeman. I think it's complete now. The symbols have multiple meanings, but the gist is something like, "When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means something really, really bad--like maybe biblically bad--is going to happen" "And you're the one who's gonna stop it.", the unknown voice came from the corner on the left sight. "What?", Max was confused. "452... You're are the rescuer of the humans.", the voice came from a old man who walked in direction of Max, Logan and Mole. The man looks old maybe 70 years or older, he had a white beard and old glasses. "Who are you?", Max doesn't remember of this man and wondered how he could came in. "You are shaping well 452." "I've asked you who you are." "Oh you know me 452. Don't you remember?" "Don't call me 452! My name is Max." "Yeah of course." "I'm gonna ask you the last time, who are you?" "Hey 45... Max uhm you know me, my name is Sandeman ... I was..." "Sandeman?", Max was confused. "Yeah I'm back." "What...."Max want ask him where he was but then she heard somethin' and said: "They're coming. Come on let's go upstairs." Everyone get up and went to the stairs. Max turned back to Sandeman and say: "Sandeman come on. You can't stay upstairs they're coming." "Yes but could you help me 452? Sorry...Max!" "Of course." She went back to him, take his left hand and lead him upstairs.  
  
Max, Alec, Mole, Joshua and Logan where covered by some columns and prepared to fight against them. Max looks to the other side of the room and see five persons came in. She gives Alec and Mole signs to be prepared. The five where sneaking trough the room and Max jumped up to the roof. As the five where directly under Max she jumped down and got a woman. Logan shoots to a man and hurt him. Alec, Mole and the others are fighting too. After a long fight with the woman Max had to take a breath and tied her up at a column. The other four soldiers where also beaten. But Joshua was still fighting he bends Whites backwards over his knees and Max hears White's back cracking. Max went to him and said: "No Joshua. No stop it." "But he deserves to die... He killed Annie." "Yeah You're right he deserves to die a lot. But if you kill him now, the only thing people will remember about today is how some transgenic killed a human being in cold blood...and then they'll never stop hunting us." After this Max drops White to the ground and Max leans over to him and speak closer to him: "Bring around your muscle queens anytime. I'll be happy to kick their ass." White take a breath and say: "We are not finished" Max give him a bad smile "Fe'nos tol, bitch"  
  
Max went over to the others and she remembered of Gim and her baby and of course she remembered Sandeman. "Normal how's she doin'?" "Pretty good." "Max? She has no barcode.", Gim was happy and showed Max the neck of her baby. "Cool. Then she is free." "Not yet, Max.", Mole said.  
  
"Weapons down! Hold your fire! Team coming out! Let's go. Federal agents! Step back!" Logan was dressed like one of the soldiers. And opened the door of Jam Pony. "I need you back. Move! Move! We may have a biohazard here, people. Make a hole. Make a hole. Move! Move! Let's go.Clement? Agent White wants your people in there to secure the crime scene ASAP. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go, let's go!" Max follows Logan and the others too, they were tied up with handcuffs and put in the vehicles of the soldiers. " We're going to need to commandeer this ambulance. Agent White is not a man who likes to be kept waiting, Detective." Clemente looks very confused but he and his people are going into Jam Pony to follow the order of one of "Whites People". The first van was driven by Logan an the other by Sketchy who followed Logan. "Clear the barricades. Clear the barricades. Clear the barricades! Clear 'em! Let's go!" Logan waved his hand to show them that they have to let them pass. "Nice and easy.", Max was happy and look to her left side where Sandeman has taken a seat. "Everything's alright?" "Thanks, everything is fine." "Alright. Logan? Head for Terminal City. Guys we've made it." Everybody cheers and Logan step on the gas.  
  
Meanwhile Clemente arrives upstairs and find White and his guys tied up with tape. Clemente start to laugh and say: " Special Agent in Charge White. What? The transgenics taped you up and took your uniform? And you want me to go after them? That's a good idea. Let's go." But instead of free them he let him there without doin' anything.  
  
"We've made it. Yeah. Could I turn on the siren?" "No Sketchy just drive and follow Max." As she said a siren began to sound. "Sketchy what I've said?" "No, It wasn't me." Cindy looks back and sees a lot of police cars which follow them. "Oh oh. Max what we're doin' next?." "Calm down Joshua. Logan! Drive through the gates." "Okay hold on." Logan step on the gas and drived straight through the fence. But they have to stop at the end of the garage and Logan stops the van, so do Sketchy. Clemente speaks over a bullhorn: " Throw your weapons out and let me see your hands." "So what's your plan now?"; Mole ask. "Max?", Joshua ask too. "You heard the man.", Max answered. The van doors open and everyone inside throw their guns out. Then they slowly step out, their hands in the air, while Clemente keeps yelling:  
  
" Step away from the vehicle, and keep those hands up. Do it! Put your hands up. Keep them up! Keep those hands up. Step out of the vehicle and keep those hands up. Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head." Everyone followed his order except Max, she was going in direction to Clemente. "452?" "You can call me Max." "I think you better get down on the ground." "Actually, I think you should probably go." "I'm not gonna tell you again." "I'm not gonna tell you again." He hears guns cocking in the background, and one by one, Terminal City's many other transgenics appear and take aim. The police are vastly outnumbered  
  
"You can try to arrest us all, but you guys might want to call it a night and go have a beer." "All right. All right, everybody, let's back it up. Let's back it up! Outside the fence! Back it up! Come on, let's move!" As every car has left Termianl City except Clemente he say: "You kept today from turning into a bloodbath, and I respect that." "You held up your end, too." "But you haven't won anything. This is gonna get real ugly, and this is way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones...Max." And then Clemente leaves too. "Escape and evade. We divide up into teams, pick an azimuth, and go to ground" , Mole said. "No, we stay here.", Max answered. "But in a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down. Tanks, National Guard, every cop within a hundred miles."  
  
"We'll be digging our own grave, Max.", Dix said. "Mole's right. If we move now, they'll never be able to catch us all.", another Transgenic said. "Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with me?" She rises her fist in the air and one moment later Joshua, Logan and Alec followed her and raised their fist too. And one by one, the others join in. Mole looks around. "What the hell.", he said and rises is fist too. " Max. You are shaping well." "Ok guys, lets get on the roof and hoist the flag from Joshua in an hour and think about what we do next, okay?." Everyone turned around included Alec and Mole and Joshua. Also Logan and Sandman were headed to went back. "Sandeman? I've some questions." "Of course, what do you wanna know?" "Logan? Please wait a moment."  
  
Five minutes later Max, Logan and Sandeman were sitting in the central base and Max began to ask.  
  
"Okay...uhm... why do you made us?" "I wanted create a perfect human who's resistant to everything and everyone." "Like the viruses of the breeding cult?" "Yeah... I thought I could made it and I have get you... the perfect human, without any junk DNA. But the cult was pursued me and so I had to take cover till know. When I heard of the situation in Seattle I came as fast as I could. And know I'm here." Logan sits near Max on the couch and looked down to the ground. But as he raises his head Max look at him and gave him a friendly smile. He smiled too and then he get it. Sandeman was the one who could help them to put the virus bitch going down. "Sandeman? Last year when I was back at Manticore for a few months they put a virus in my DNA which is point to Logans DNA. And if I should touch him he died, and I wanna know if you know a ..." "A cure? Oh Max I know a lot and that isn't really hard. What kind of virus is it?" "It is a genetically made virus.", Logan said. "Okay Max If you give me a sample of your blood I could try to neutralize it." "Therefor we should go to the old lab in Terminal City.", Max said.  
  
They went to the lab and Sandeman examine her blood and study the virus. Meanwhile Max and Logan were sitting on chairs in the lab and talk about the last days. "Oh god I'm so bushed." "Yeah me too, but I think you had done your best, above all you're a normal human. And I wanna thank you for you never-ending help. Nevertheless we'll never win against White and his cult loonies. "Max we'll win the fight against'em." "I would be happy if I could believe it. I mean we're not sure if and how we'll win and if Sandeman will find the cure so we can touch and you not gonna die." "Max listen to me. I promise we'll win the fight and I promise that Sandeman will find the cure." "I promise too! At least the cure. It is very simple, You put some DNA so and put some virus DNA to another place and you get a cure." he showed them some hand waves but Max and Logan looked confused. "You got the cure? Are you sure?" "Yeah 100%. Ok Max come over to me and I injected you this.", he showed her a little ampoule with a green fluence inside. "Okay let's get cured." He injected her the fluence and say: "Let's wait two minutes and than we check the blood." Three minutes later he put the blood sample under the microscope. "Okay you little virus, where are you?" "What? What do you see?", Max was really nervous. "Nothin' Max I see nothin'!" "It don't worked?" "No Max there is no virus, you are cured." Logan take a look at Max and then he came a little bit near to her. He touch her face and wait , and after a minute nothin' happened and they start to kiss.  
  
This was a very passionate kiss, and the best ever. "I'm cured I can't believe it." "I love you Max." "I love you." "Ya ya, you're the cutest couple I've ever saw." Sandeman laughs and Max began to laugh too. "Ok lets go onto the roof and win the fight." Max said. "I've an idea. Why shouldn't I try to explain them why I made you?", Sandeman ask. "Yeah lets try it... But how?", Max asked. "...Eyes Only!", Logan said after a moment.  
  
As they arrived in the office Logan starts to connect his computer with the official TV. "I'll need five minutes to bring it online."; Logan said. "Take ten and I'll be ready.", Sandeman said. Fifteen minutes later after the had convinced the others they start their bulletin.  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set this is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This is a special bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. We're in a war. A war between humans of the same being. I'm in terminal city and next to me is the man who created them."; Logan said. "My name is Sandeman and I've created the transgenics. There are reasons why I decided to do it. Do you remember september 11th 2002? There was a attack of terrorism from the taliban. And of course you remember june 1st 2010, when the pulse destroyed the USA. This also was a act of them and this is why I made the transgenics. I thought that I could create soldiers who are immune and strong, the perfect soldier who could defend this country. They are humans like you and me. They are no monsters and you aren't right if you call them not human. They could not choose their life and I request you to understand them. Please think twice and don't condemn them." "This was a streaming freedom video bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace out."  
  
Everybody in the group cheers and Max said: "I hope they understand it now."  
  
Outside the perimeter there was a big crowd of peoples who had seen the Eyes Only video. Nobody said something, there was only silence. "O Jesus he is right. They only should defend us and our families." "Yeah the government was wrong, they aren't monsters." "Lets go inside and take responsibility for our behavior." And then the whole group walks in direction to terminal city. But shortly before they arrived the fence the cops stop them. "Please stand back. This area is biohazard and very dangerous.", a cop screamed. "No we wanna go through. They are only humans.", a young woman said. Behind them more and more people arrived and want go inside. At least there were more than 2000 people and the police couldn't stop them anymore.  
  
"I hope it changed their mind. I really hope it.", Max said and take Logans hand. "We'll win, Max. Sandeman had choose the right words." They're holding hands and Max put her head on Logans chest, so she could hear is heart beatin'. "Logan if it don't help I'm happy though, 'cause we could be together now. I love you." "I love you too and I promise we made it." She kissed him and don't recognized that the normal people came in and stand around them. "They're no monsters no more than us.", a guy in old age said. Max heard that and turn around. "What do you want? Do you guys wanna kill us?" "No we've recognized that you're not monsters or somethin' like that." "What? Why do you have change your mind?", mole asked while he entered the room. "Sandeman. He showed us why you're here and I think you're not the monsters we had thought." Max began to smile and every transgenic cheers. Now there were no unaccepted humans anymore.  
  
one month later.  
  
Since the siege of terminal city everybody had get used to it, that the transgenics are normal and Max and the others could go onto the street without anybody stares at them anymore. Now there are free.  
  
Max was happy. She had get Logan back and she had liberated the others. But every day she thought of what might have happened if Sandeman were died before he came back to Seattle. But actually she never wanna think about these fact. She was happy and her life became quiet now. No more running from the people. But what about White? Does he plans another campaign against her and the transgenics? Or does he given up on her? She don't know but she know that she'll fight again and again till this world became save for her and everybody.  
  
  
  
PS. And I feel very sorry about the terrorism attack before one year. Let's think of the poeple who died in the World trade center. - The reasons of Sandeman in my story aren't really true but I thought they're better to convince the "normal's". sorry for my bad english. 


End file.
